


Present

by Rainfalls



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a present for Jordan and as the best gift-giver ever Tom needed to show Jordan that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

As a person who regularly gifts the best gifts. He has a name to uphold. He knew what to do when it comes to picking the right present, it doesn't matter that he doesn't know how to wrap them. It was the meaning that matters. Jordan is going to love his gift!

'Tom where are we going?' Jordan's voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

'To celebrate your birthday of course!' Tom laughed. What if this present ruins their relationship. Tom's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

'Tom~ pay attention to me. ' 

'Of course sparkly pants, what is it?' Tom smiled sometimes Jordan wants his attention. Jordan was so adorable, there was no way he could deny his requests. 

'Nothing I just wanted your attention. ' 

'Jardon.' Tom turned around to face him after he parked the car. Jordan held his gaze before they burst into laughter.

'Tom, why you like dis.' With a big grin on his face, Jordan booped his nose than pointed Tom back to the road.

Tom hummed Jordan was perfect for him. Every time people would ask how did a person who parties all the time end up with him. Tom would just say he knows how to make Jordan smile. Afterall, that's always his goal to make Jordan happy no matter what. 

Heck. Tom even almost broke up with Jordan once. Tom used to think how much better of Jordan would be without him. He couldn't go through with the break up when he saw how heart broken Jordan looked. If Tom went through with it, he wouldn't forgive himself. 

'Um, Tom why are we back at our house?' Jordan asked as Tom parked them back at there garage.

'Trust me Jordan, I know how to date.'

'I trust you Tom, but not your ideas.' 

'Because I'm an evil Dianite?' Tom wiggled his eyebrows as he opened the door for Jordan. 'Or is it because we are eating at Dine at Night?' 

'No way.' Jordan stared at a sign which said 'Dine at Night' with lights shining around it in their hallway and a long red carpet.

'Remember your first birthday with me on the minecraft sever? Well I got some help to fix this up while I drove you around.'

'Welcome, welcome. ' Jordan looked up to see Sonja.

'I reserved a table for two.' Tom tried to keep his laughter in. He thought he made Tucker be the waiter, mustached Sonja was too funny.

'Wee wee, monsieur, vat a cute couple. Hon Hon baguette, french toast-' Sonja said with a terrible accent.

'Pff, are you listing out the food on the menu Sonja?' Jordan laughed.

'What there is no Sonja on the menu, I'm a waiter! If anything you and Tom are on the menu for each other tonight.' She winked. 'I will bring you to your table.'

As she guided them towards the only table in the living room Tom looked over to Jordan. 'I think she was trying to say French words but ran out.' Tom whispered, mostly just to lean closer to Jordan.

'I heard that!' So scary.

'Wait how are we supposed to order? I don't know the menu.'

'Don't worry I pre ordered.'

'Remember I don't usually eat beef.' Jordan giggled. How did sweet little Jordan get with him, Tom had no idea but he wasn't going to question it.

'Of course, that's why I ordered multi-grain bars. Just kidding. I ordered us pasta.' Just as he said this Sonja came back out the pasta.

The pasta was surprisingly good, Tucker is not bad at cooking. Tucker may claim all the time in his cooking videos to be terrible at it, but it honestly was tasty. 

'Next comes the best part the presents!' 

'You really don't need to give me presents.'

'I'm going to shower you with presents anyway.' Tom grabbed a bag near by and walked back with it. Time for the joke gifts first. To throw Jordan off.

'First, is a jar of honey because your my honey. Second, is a mirror to show you what the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life is. Third, is a potato because my love for you always grows.'

'That's so sweet. ' Jordan blushed.

'I want to end it of with something very familiar. ' Tom walked Jordan over to the TV and passed him a controler. The screen loaded up to show minecraft. Jordan looked over questioningly. 

'Look for the chest in a house.' Jordan turned his minecraft character in the baren desert.

'Where?' Jordan pouted.

'Look at the map.'

He took out the map from his inventory and waited for it to load. Very clearly words started to appear on the map. 'Will you marry me?' It spelt out. Jordan's eyes widen as he turned to Tom who was slowly kneeling on one knee. Tom smiled.

'Would you take this diamond and continue to sparkel for me?'

'Yes.' Jordan leaped over to hug Tom. Tom hugged back. They sat there hugging each other for a while before Jordan spoke.

'How am I supposed to top this birthday.' 

'I already have the best present. ' 

You.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird how Syndisparkelz has a lot of fanfics on Wattpad but not here, so I came to contribute.


End file.
